Magenta's Longest Confessional ever.
Synopsis Magenta's longest confessional in BotCB 2B made Anthony278 consider what he has been doing in this camp. When he was reading Magenta's confessional, it was shocking that he had to make the Six Magnificent Changes in order to make this camp enhanced. When he uploaded BotCB 2B, he reconsidered his current actions before he made Magenta quit as a contestant, and to attempt to make this camp more democratic. If that confessional wasn't posted, there will be a series of incidents where contestants will boycott challenges and eventually quit, making him end the series very early. Magenta's confessional has a voluminous amount of 530 words, making the reading time up to 5 minutes. Confessional Okay, I definitely think your "late-submitter" policy is.just.plain. UNFAIR! First, the excuse about it that you replied to my previous confessional is nothing but a bad excuse. I'm really starting to consider if you have actually read my complaint. "If these users signed up in the first place, they have to try their best to do the challenges." But listen, sometimes (often currently) they just can't be on time even if they're actually trying their best! Who told you the 8 persons who got UFE didn't actually tried their best? Who told you they hadn't something ACTUALLY MORE IMPORTANT to do, such as (surprisingly in September) school? Look, myself, I'm getting my time on PC reduced by my parents. It's actually possible some's parents get their children's PC time DELETED until new order due to school. This isn't their fault, but you're still putting pression on them. UGH! Second, this challenge, THIS exact challenge. This is exactly the kind of challenge I got boo-ed for during one of the camps I did. I got boo-ed for because this was penalizing the people who responded last, but sometimes they just can't be early, mainly due to timezones (like for me) or school or anything else. Challenge giving people points for the persons WHO ARE LUCKY ENOUGH to get there first shouldn't be existing for those kind of camps. I mean, does your school do that? If giving first you get A+ but if giving last you get F? I hope not because else it'd be a bad school. I TRULY HOPE this is the LAST time a challenge based on SO-CALLED punctuality happen in this camp. Oh, and also, consider actually helping people who can't PM to find another way to submit challenge instead of forcing them to PM else you'll strike them even if you're unsure they actually can. I'm thinking about Bumbumjum there. (By the way, you should listen to Jellyfish119 about that: Emailing should be authorized, since unlike PMs, you actually should be able to have your email inbox accessible if you have YouTube on your device.) Third (and last), "I didn't tell you this, but I am planning to do a triple elimination ... to make the inactive users realize that can't make it far on this challenge if they are inactive on this camp." Because obviously, this is their only fault if they're inactive. Sigh. You know, they can't just screw up everything JUST for your camp. You're not the most important thing of their lives. So honestly, doing a triple-elimination JUST for that is.. wrong. Just wrong. I first thought you made a triple-elimination because there was three teams, not for just penalizing people who apparently can't reach to do your challenge. I should have BOYCOTTED the voting, as well as this challenge. I'm sorry if I look angry or anything but this has to be said. The camp was doing finely if the only thing that was against the inactivity was the strikes, JUST and ONLY the strikes. And I'm even actually considering ignoring doing the challenges, or simply quitting, if changes aren't done.﻿